Endeavor's Begining
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: Marrissa Story #21, Endeavor Era. Marrissa takes up her first posted command in the middle of a minefield.
1. Chapter 1

**ASC Story Header**

Title: Endeavor's Beginning

Author: Stephen Ratliff

Contact: 

Series: MIS, Marrissa Stories

Rating: [PG]

Codes: drama

Part:

Summary: Marrissa takes up her first posted command in the middle of a minefield.

First posted to .creative in December 2001 and not edited since.

Prologue

Lieutenant Clara Sutter enjoyed an occasional shift in the center seat. She hadn't had a shift before on the Endeavor. But on the Enterprise, where she had served just two months ago, she regularly spent a shift a week in the center seat. This was the first time Captain Katsuragi had left the Senior Assistant Chief Engineer in command. The Command Crew was attending a banquet on the planet below and Katsuragi wanted to leave the person with the most command experience in the center seat.

The people of Tuposakyo Sefriese VI were not the most open of people. They had to follow a precise course into the system. A deviation of just a meter earned them a stern warning. The whole outer system was mined. Not just standard mines. There were laser mines, nuclear mines, gravity mines, and plasma mines. It was a very well defended world with planetary defenses rivaling many of the most paranoid races in the Quadrant. That is the outer defenses were. No weapons were on the planet itself. Clara found that strange.

Any way, being in command, Clara could make sure some of her priorities got followed. Not many, it wasn't her ship to command, but sometimes a little extra attention here or there could help get things done.

"Ensign Reinhardt, how are the deflector improvements coming?" Clara asked.

"They should be on line ... now," Reinhardt responded.

"Analyst of results?" Clara asked.

"We have a ten percent increase in over all efficiency and a five percent increase in available power, sir," Reinhardt said.

"Lieutenant Sutter," the tactical officer interrupted. "We have a hail from the planet sir. They are informing us that the Captain and the Command crew are dead and are requesting our surrender."

There were only two words to sum up this from the new Acting Captain of the Endeavor. "Oh Hell."

Chapter One

Commander Marrissa Picard strode onto the bridge. "1200 hours, Alpha shift is relieved," she ordered, Beta shift entering behind her. Yesterday had been her nineteenth birthday, It also had been the sixtieth day she had served as First Officer of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E. One step away from her goal of commanding the Enterprise in her own right someday. "Good Afternoon, Captain."

Captain William T. Riker was in his fifth year as commander of the Enterprise, having transferred from commanding the Triton when Jean-Luc Picard had been promoted off the Enterprise. Admiral Jean-Luc Picard was now Chief of Star Fleet Operations and rumored to be the leading candidate to replace Fleet Admiral Necheyev when she completed her ten-year term as Commanding Admiral, Star Fleet; in four years. Riker was a much more daring Captain than Picard had been. His previous first officer had been a good balance for the Captain, but Commander Surok had decided to take a leave of absence from Star Fleet, and Marrissa had been lucky enough to be assigned as his replacement. While Surok had been a compliment to Riker's abilities, filling in with what Riker did not have, Marrissa had been assigned with the other school of Captain-First Officer matches in mind. That school said that it shouldn't matter which was in command, the Captain or the First Officer. They both should be good in roughly the same areas so that when you lost a Captain you don't have to send another ship to complete the missions.

Riker was generally happy with Marrissa as his number one. However, every once in a while, Marrissa could really make him feel old. She was, after all, young enough to be his daughter. "You have the bridge, Number One," Riker said. "I'll see you tomorrow at 900 hours for our briefing."

"Aye sir," Marrissa responded, settling into the Captain's chair. Life was good.

Twenty light years away, newly promoted Lieutenant Commander Jay Gordon was going though the same rituals. "1200 hours, Alpha Shift is relieved," he ordered, coming up the stairs from his office. It was his sixtieth day as First Officer of the USS Stargazer NCC-2893. It was also his sixtieth day without Marrissa. Wishing her happy birthday over subspace just wasn't the same. "Good Afternoon, Captain."

Captain T'Gwen Washington had been Captain of the Fighter Carrier Stargazer since it had been re-commissioned into that role. Jay Gordon had been under her command for four years. She had never seen him like this. Marrissa had recommended Jay as her replacement, and generally taking her recommendation had been a good thing. However, Washington wasn't blind. She could see that Jay missed Marrissa. The two had been a couple since before Jay had come aboard. From what the Captain had learned, Marrissa and Jay had known each other since they were seven and five respectively. It would be a shame if the bond between the two would be broken by this assignment apart.

"You have the bridge, Number One," Washington said. "I'll see you tomorrow at 900 hours for our briefing."

"Aye sir," Jay responded, taking his place in Command. Life could be better.

Twenty Light years from both the Enterprise and the Stargazer, Clara was finishing a long shift filled with complications. Her acting First Officer entered the bridge, "1200 hours, Alpha Shift is relieved." It was her sixtieth hour in command of the Endeavor, and she devoutly hoped that Star Fleet would send her some help soon. Being in command of a ship in the middle of a mine field and held hostage by an insane planetary government was not fun. "Good Afternoon, Captain." her First Officer said.

Lieutenant Joshua McKnight had been Assistant Chief of Operations on the Endeavor for three years. In that time he had seen many stressed officers leaving duty. None like Clara. She definitely needed some sleep. Actually, the stress was getting to them all. It didn't help that everyone was morning their Commanding Officer. Captain Katsuragi had been one of those captains who lead with her officers. She spent lots of time getting to know her crew. Everyone knew Misato Katsuragi well, and the loss of the Captain who had been friends with almost every crewmember would take some time to get over with. McKnight pitied whoever got sent to replace Katsuragi, it was not going to be an easy job. Getting out of this mess wasn't going to be easy, either.

"You have the bridge, Number One," Clara ordered. "I'll see you at tomorrow at 0900 for our briefing."

"Aye, sir," McKnight responded.

Life could be worse, although Clara wasn't sure how.

At Star Fleet Command, Clara's request finally reached Fleet Admiral Necheyev's desk. It had been past all the way up to her. The Endeavor's mission had been under Star Fleet Diplomatic's wing, and with the recent retirement of Admiral Okie, no one had been willing or perhaps able to deal with the sudden crisis. This did not look good for that section of the Admiralty. Necheyev would have to deal with that problem soon. Meanwhile, she searched for a possible solution. The Enterprise and Stargazer were nearby. They could assist the Endeavor. Captain Washington was an able commander, and perhaps the fighter craft of the Stargazer could clear that minefield so the heavy fire power of the Enterprise could enter the equation. Now who could serve as the Endeavor's Captain? Necheyev pulled up the lists of command officers on the Enterprise and Stargazer. Right away, two names of promising officers caught her attention. Marrissa Picard, Jay Gordon, two names that seemed to pop up together as involved in successful missions. The two had served as an effective command team several times during the Dominion War. Perhaps it was time they became a permanent command team on their own starship.

The orders and promotions were neatly drawn up and sent out. Admiral Picard would brief them tomorrow at 0900. Now to see about that problem in Star Fleet Diplomatic...

At 0900, most of the ships in Star Fleet held a morning briefing, if they were between missions, the mission was light, or the situation compelled one. The Enterprise was between missions. The Stargazer was engage in rather boring patrols of the Klingon border. A light patrol since the Klingons were solid allies at the moment. For the Endeavor, the mere fact that none of the command crew had been members of the command crew earlier in the week, made such briefing necessary.

"Incoming call from Star Fleet Command, Chief of Star Fleet Operations," an Ensign informed Clara from the bridge. It was a welcome call.

"Transfer it in here," Clara ordered, breathing a sigh of relief, echoed by the rest of her assembled command crew.

Admiral Jean-Luc Picard appeared on the screen. If you hadn't seen him since before his children were born, you would be surprised to see the rather prominent holopictures of Jackie and Nicholas at play on his desk. "Lieutenant Sutter, I have good news."

"I could use that sir," Clara responded.

"I'm sending the Enterprise and the Stargazer to assist you," the Admiral said. "Fleet Admiral Necheyev has also selected a new Captain and First Officer for your ship. I believe you are familiar with Marrissa Picard and Jay Gordon."

"Certainly, Admiral," Clara said. "If anyone can get us out of this mess, it's them. But I have no idea how they are going to get to us. This whole star system is heavy mined and I don't think the planetary government is going to let another Star Fleet Vessel in the system."

"We will see," the Admiral said. "In any case, the Enterprise and the Stargazer should arrive before the day is over. Captain Riker will command the task force."

"I thought Washington had seniority," Clara said.

"She suggested that it might be better for the commander of the flagship to command the mission," the Admiral said. "I'll leave you to prepare for your new Commanding Officer. Star Fleet Command out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The arrival of the Stargazer and the Enterprise on the edge of the Tuposakyo Sefriese System was greeted by two different responses. The crew of the Endeavor responded with cheers when it was announced that the two ships were in sensor range. The Government of Tuposakyo Sefriese sent an angry message.

"Permission to enter the system denied," Marrissa read. "We will not allow Putosakfus into the Tuposakyo." Marrissa puzzled over the message for a little bit. "Interesting. Do we know what Putosakfus means?"

"No, we don't even have a translation for the name of the system," Riker replied. "Have you figured out how you are going to get to the Endeavor?"

"Well, Clara provided us with an analyst of the mines," Marrissa said. "If we were small enough, fast enough, and had enough mine orbital data, we could go right though. If we had enough time and weaponry, we could destroy them all. I want a better solution though."

"Well, let's see what data the Endeavor has then put Stellar Cartography to work on plotting those mines," Captain Riker said. "Have you finished choosing your command team?"

"Well, Jay and I want Clara as our Chief Engineer and Second Officer, but the rest of the Command team is still open," Marrissa said. "I want to see my new crew before I pick the rest. I know Clara, I don't know them yet. Though, I may take Doctor Johnson off the Stargazer. He wants a transfer."

"He's been with the Stargazer since it was commissioned as a Fighter Carrier, hasn't he?" Riker asked. Marrissa nodded. "Why would he want to leave now?"

"He's tired of dealing with the particular traumas that frequently happens on Carriers," Marrissa said. "I don't think it will take too much convincing to get him to transfer to the Endeavor."

Later that day, Marrissa had a plan ready. Captain Riker didn't like it. He was pacing in front of the table where Marrissa and Jay had presented the idea. Captain Washington was also sitting at the table.

"Let me get this straight," Riker said. "You want to take a squadron of fighters though the mine field, in hopes of reaching the Endeavor. Have you gone mad? Risking a squadron of fighters and two high-ranking officers in a mine field."

"The fighters have the maneuvering power necessary, and we've found several paths wide enough for the fighters go get though," Marrissa said.

"And if a mine or two is discovered in the path, the fighters have the firepower necessary to destroy them," Jay said. "In fact, once we get though to the Endeavor, I'd suggest that the Blue Wing and the Purple Wing begin working on de-mining the system so that the other starships can get though safely."

"What if one of those mines is nuclear, or even antimatter?" Riker asked.

"Less than 1% of the observed and typed mines are nuclear, and no antimatter mine signatures have been found," Marrissa replied. "The risk is minimal."

"Captain," Washington said. "I've seen Red Wing go though worse mine fields during the Dominion War. Lead by both Captain Picard and Commander Gordon, I might add. If they believe they can get though this, I believe them."

"But both of them?" Riker said. "I don't know."

"Captain, we have to get to our ship," Marrissa said. "This gets us there. If we just keep studying, who knows when we will arrive. Clara reports morale on the Endeavor is at an all time low. That ship feels isolated and alone. They have no ship's counselor, they have no Chief Medical Officer, they have no Captain. The least I can do is to give them the latter."

"All right, you can go," Riker said. "But, Commander Gordon stays behind to direct the mining clearing operations, and you fly in a protective position in the formation. None of this leading the troops form the front lines."

"When have I done that?" Marrissa asked.

"Garson VI, Farhime IV, Wendell Station, and who could forget the assault on Darpok Nor?" Riker said, enumerating the times on his fingers.

"Okay, I admit I've done it in the past," Marrissa said. "I promise not to take point unless it becomes absolutely necessary."

"I'll give you that much maneuvering room," Riker said. "But be careful, I don't want to have to call your father."

"I hope you won't have to," Marrissa said. "I scare him enough."

"I'll expect your next report from the Endeavor, Marrissa," Riker said. "This meeting is adjourned."

Marrissa flew in the center of Red Wing's formation. Sweet Success was preforming well today. Marrissa was probably the only officer in Star Fleet own her own custom fighter craft. Actually, Sweet Success was her third craft, one having been retired, the other destroyed. There were some benefits in being a princess, especially when your home planet produces Star Fleet's best fighters. Up ahead, the lead fighter fired a single torpedo. One mine gone.

"Red Leader to Red Wing. I'm out of torpedoes. Red Two, take point. Red Four take Two's post, I'll take the rear."

"Red Leader, this is Princess. I've got ten torpedoes, and you don't need to be on point to use them."

"Princess, I'll let you know if I have a target for you. And how did you get ten torps in that crate."

"Red Leader, this is a custom build. I wanted more torpedoes and a dark red velveteen seat, and Clara gave them to me. If you're lucky, the design will be chosen for the next version of the Essex-10."

"Princess, if that's Clara's design, I hope we're lucky."

"Red Two to Red Wing. Changing course three degrees to port. Princess, transmitting targeting information."

Marrissa fired one of her torpedoes. Only two more minutes to the Endeavor. Only two more minutes until she was Captain of a her own starship. A call was coming in from the planet.

"Tuposakyo Sefriese to unidentified craft, you do not have permission to approach our planet. If you do not withdraw, we will destroy you."

As it had been discussed earlier, Red Leader responded instead of Marrissa. Now was not the time to let the planet know that the Endeavor was about to get a new Captain.

"This is Lieutenant Lochard, commanding the Red Wing of the Federation Carrier Stargazer. We are on course to the Endeavor. Red Wing has no intention of going after you."

"The Endeavor is Putosakfus Dis. If you board her, you will be destroyed along with her. We warn you one last time. Return to your ship and stay away from the Endeavor."

"We have our orders. You have yours. I'd suggest that you think before attacking the Endeavor though."

The Endeavor was now visible, a ivory toy orbiting the blue-green planet. Red Wing arched their course around toward the rear shuttle bay. The Endeavor was about to get a new Captain.

Marrissa exited her fighter to the blaring siren of Red Alert. Muttering a quiet oath about never having time to do anything leisurely, she jumped down from the canopy of her fighter and ran out of the shuttle bay. Down the corridor she raced, sprinting for the nearest turbolift. She passed several officers in the corridor, and caught a turbolift, just as the doors were beginning to close. "Bridge, Emergency Priority, authorization Picard Omega One."

The turbolift sped to the bridge, allowing Marrissa to catch her breath. The ship rocked, and the turbolift lights flickered. The doors opened onto the bridge.

"Did all the fighters get on board?" Clara was asking.

An officer on the other side replied, "I don't know, sir."

"They did," Marrissa said, taking in the view as she walked down to the command chair. On the screen, several small fighters, probes really, were maneuvering around the ship.

Clara stood up from the chair. "Welcome aboard, sir," Clara said. "I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Don't we all," Marrissa said. "Computer, this is Captain Marrissa Picard per Star Fleet Orders, I am assuming command of this Starship."

"Notation logged," the Computer responded to the shortened emergency order.

"CONN, evasive pattern Nacht Music," Marrissa ordered. "Let's see those remotes handle something a little more complex."

"I'm not familiar with that pattern sir," the CONN Officer said.

"Oh well, what's the most complex you know?" Marrissa asked, as the ship shook under another blast.

"Sierra, sir," CONN replied.

"Use it," Marrissa ordered. "Tactical, fire phasers, pattern delta."

The Endeavor returned fire on the small phaser firing objects. All were clean misses.

"Clara, do those look like Frogs Mark 7A remotes to you?" Marrissa said.

"More 7F, Marrissa."

Marrissa looked at Clara. "7F?" Clara confirmed, as another blast hit the ship. "Must have gotten them at a bargain sale. Fire tracking torpedoes set to home in on microwave radiation, pattern Riker Alpha, on my mark." Marrissa studied the screen for a moment, waiting for the remotes to close again. "Now!"

Five torpedoes left Endeavor's bays. Five remotes turned to escape. Five remotes became motes of dust after spending some time a balls of plasma.

"Any remaining immediate threats?" Marrissa asked.

"None detected, sir," tactical said.

"Then secure from Red Alert," Marrissa ordered. "Stay at Yellow until further notice. CONN, we need to chat about some maneuvers later. Oh, and everyone, don't tell anyone who your new Captain is. Clara, ready room, please. Tactical, you have the Bridge."

Marrissa and Clara entered the ready room. As the door closed, Ensign Reinhardt said from his post at Ops, "sure I won't tell, I don't know who you are."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Marrissa paced in the Ready Room. She was not happy with the news she was hearing. "You don't know why they killed the command crew, not even a clue?" she said.

"Not a single clue," Clara replied. "I didn't even know what the whole mission was about until I read the mission briefing shortly before I took command."

"What do you know?" Marrissa asked.

"I know the mission was approved in order to stop them from increasing the size of their system's mine field which is starting to intrude on the major Vulcan-Betazed corridor," Clara said. "I know they require strict tolerances, wanting to be notified of every movement and proscribing our orbit down to the meter. I know activity going to and from their moon and station bases has increased since Captain Katsuragi died. I know that there isn't a single mine within one AU of the planet, and the closer bases are unarmed, while the further ones are armed to the teeth."

"Captain Katsuragi notes in her log, that there appears to be quite a religious radicalism among certain members of the government she encountered," Marrissa said.

"Well, the ones who have been hailing us with demands for the last couple days have been very militaristic," Clara said. "They also seem to be quite indecisive. We're not to leave, nor are we to stay, or get closer. And I have a feeling that today's attack won't be the last."

"Please tell me we aren't dealing with a military theocracy," Marrissa replied, pausing in her pacing to throw her arms up in supplication.

"Well, I'd say that there is a strong religious faction among the government, but I don't think the military is necessarily the same," Clara said. "I haven't talked to the same person twice though."

"But you're not sure," Marrissa said. Clara shook her head. "We'll find out then. Now on to the next item of business. I think we've got a little time before they try something else. I want you to arrange a meeting between myself and the various bridge staffs and department section leaders. We need to chose a new Command Crew. I'm bringing in Jay and Doctor Johnson, and of course, you're now my Second and Chief Engineer, but I need to chose the others. So here is what I want to do..."

Marrissa sat on the edge of the gathering. She was wearing a fighter pilot uniform, complete with wings and the Stargazer Red Wing patch. Noticeably lacking were three of her four rank pips. She was quietly observing the officers in the room. Over by the bar, Ensign Chris Reinhardt was talking to Lieutenant Asami Nishihata. Reinhardt seemed to be a little overweight, but with a quick mind. His record contained comments like lacked ambition, but Captain Katsuragi thought he had promise in Operations. Lieutenant Nishihata, on the other hand, there was a real find. Tactical ratings good across the board, evaluations glowing with comments like should go far. The only down side appeared to be a problem in social situations. During the five minutes that Marrissa had been observing the two, Nishihata hadn't said more than ten words.

Over by the window were three more of Marrissa's potential candidates for Alpha Shift bridge crew. Lieutenant Fox Okamori, Ensign Paul Isley, and Ensign Horatio Bradley were apparently checking her out. This brought an amused grin to her face for a moment before she began examining them critically. This seemed to be a trio of friends. They'd always been posted together, and despite the fact that Okamori was now two ranks above the other two, still maintained their academy ties.

Lieutenant Fox Okamori was on the command track. He'd been the back up duty officer for Alpha shift, but rarely got to fill in. Heroic was not how Marrissa would describe the man. He was shorter than Marrissa, and had a slight build. His evaluations seemed to be rather routine, despite the fact that he'd risen two ranks in as many years. There was that citation from Star Fleet Intelligence though.

Ensign Isley was a pilot. He'd been on Beta shift, and had very good evaluations. Unlike the officer that he was likely to replace, he was open to more learning. He'd been to Essex Fighter Academy and served as a member of the Blue Wing on the Victory. Then he and his friends had transferred to the Endeavor. A note in his record indicated he'd turned down a promotion and a post as a Wing Commander on the Victory. Captain Zimbata of the Victory had made a point of the groups loyalty to each other in his personal finial evaluation. The Victory's Fighter Commander, Lieutenant Grubb had been much more colorful in his.

Ensign Bradley was an Engineer. Clara had recommended him for bridge duty, despite his lack of bridge experience. Normally, Marrissa wouldn't even consider Bradley. He was everything she disliked in an officer. His uniform was wrinkled, his hair was a mess, and as for his evaluations, well it was a wonder the officer was still on board. His friends, however, stood up for him. And there was that one puzzling remark from his Academy instructor. Perhaps a little conversation might help.

"Mind if I join you, gentlemen?" Marrissa asked, as she approached the three men by the window.

"If you don't mind associating with a Lieutenant," Okamora said.

"And a command track one at that," Isley interjected.

"Not a problem," Marrissa said. "You wouldn't be Ensign Isley formally of the Victory?"

"Yes, has my fame spread far and wide?" Isley said. "This is Ensign Bradley and Lieutenant Okamora."

"I overheard Lieutenant Grubb say to Commander Gordon that you were his best prospect for future Fighter Commander," Marrissa said. It was true, but she hadn't overheard it. Jay, Matt, and herself had been eating dinner on Starbase 37 discussing the ones that got away. Like most Fighter Commanders, they hated to lose good fighter pilots, especially to ships outside of the carriers. It was a waste of training.

"Captain Katsurgi offered the post I wanted since I left the Academy," Isley said. "I've always wanted to be a starship pilot, though fighter pilot isn't a bad second choice."

"You were just following my good luck," Okamora said. "And Bradley here was just plan willing to move anywhere."

"Hey, you know I'm just in the wrong slot," Bradley replied.

"Sure, Horatio," the other two chorused.

"How are you in the wrong place?" Marrissa asked. This could explain the difference between Bradley's Academy record and his Service record.

"I'm a systems analyst, not a warp field specialist," Bradley said. "But when I came aboard the Victory, they needed a warp field guy, and I really wanted that ship, so I took the post. Since then, I've been trying to get the post I want every time it opens, but I never get it."

Suddenly the clues clicked. Clara must have seen the problem. And it helped Marrissa. A systems analyst was what was supposed to fill the bridge engineering post, not the warp field specialist Bradley was listed as. Marrissa had her Alpha Shift Bridge Crew, and a little more now. She reached into her left sleeve. "If you'll excuse me for a moment," she said, turning around and heading to the center of the room. She pulled out the three rank pips she'd secured inside her sleeve and fastened them to her collar.

"If I can have everyone's attention please," Marrissa said. Everyone turned to face her. "I am Captain Marrissa Amber Picard, your new commanding officer." She paused for a moment, letting the fact sent in, and watching the emotions playing across her crew's faces. "You probably wondered why I called you here. I wanted to get to know you, because I need a good solid Alpha Shift Bridge Crew. After observing you, I think I've found it. Lieutenant Okamora, you'll be the Alpha Shift duty officer. Lieutenant Nishihata, I'd like you to take up the post of Alpha Shift Tactical Officer."

"Sir, who is filling the Chief of Security post?" Nishihata asked.

"Star Fleet wants me to interview some outside candidates, but I'd like you to submit your name for consideration, and you'll be acting chief," Marrissa said. "Ensign Isley, I'm appointing you Alpha Shift CONN officer and Chief CONN Officer. Since Commander Gordon and Lieutenant Grubb both have recommended your promotion, and I take my first officer's recommendations seriously, I'm promoting you to Lieutenant junior grade, effective immediately."

"I guess that means I'll be looking for a new roommate, Paul," Bradley said.

"Ensign Reinhardt, you'll be Operations Officer, as usual. And Ensign Bradley, I think it's time to put those systems analyst talents that your Academy instructors praised," Marrissa said. "You'll be the Alpha Shift Engineering Bridge Officer. If you do well, you might not need to be seeking a roommate when we come in for new officers in three months."

"Thank you, Captain," Bradley said.

"You're welcome, Ensign," Marrissa replied. "I've got to get onto the next little gathering I've arranged. I'd appreciate if you don't let the rest of the crew know that I'm going to these gatherings."

"No problem, Captain," Lieutenant Okamora said, speaking for the rest of them.

After the third gathering, Marrissa got a call from Captain Riker. She took it in her new quarters, thus far a rather bland suite, but Marrissa would fix that later. "Captain, what can I do for you?"

"They have been a few changes since you left the Enterprise, Marrissa," Riker said. "Our mission has been transferred into Operations from Diplomatic, and our orders changed."

"I was wondering when Necheyev would do something about Diplomatic," Marrissa said. "Okie was the only good administrator there."

"In any case, our orders are to clear the navigational hazard first, and deal with the people of Tuposakyo Sefriese later," Riker said. "I'm going to let you break the news to the government of Tuposakyo Sefriese. Meanwhile, the Enterprise and Stargazer are going to start removing those mines. The Victory and the Hathaway will be joining us in the next couple of days to assist. Lieutenant Commander Gordon believes that with their assistance we can take down the whole mine field in less than three weeks. Two if your father can send in the Gettysburg as well."

"I hope it won't take that long, sir," Marrissa said. "I'll go inform the Tuposakyo Sefriesen now. May I hope that my First Officer will be along in a couple days?"

"He should be there in a couple hours," Riker replied. "He convinced me to let him follow in your footsteps."

The bridge of the Neubla Class starship lacked something very important to a First Officer. Jay Gordon knew he was going to miss the First Officer's chair. As he entered the bridge, he noted that Marrissa was talking to a official of Tuposakyo Sefriese. The man was sitting at a desk, with a ridged posture. His outfit was a crisp grey shirt and coat, well starched.

"Frankly, minister, I find Star Fleet's decision to remove your mine field only logical," Marrissa said. "Tell me, your planet has streets, right?"

"Of course!" the minister said.

"Well then, suppose one day a bomb drifts onto one of your most traveled streets," Marrissa said. "Wouldn't you remove it?"

"Of course, but the situations are not at all alike," the minister replied, indignantly.

"Too bad you can't explain the differences to the Captain of the SS Catherine de Medci," Marrissa replied. "However, he died when he ran into your unmarked errant mine at warp, two weeks ago."

"If you're trying to play on my feelings, it's not working," the minister said. "The removal of the protection of the most holy..."

"Minister," Marrissa interrupted. "You seem to think we are playing under the old diplomatic rules. Think again. When you killed my predecessor, the rules changed. Right now, I don't give a damn about your feelings on the matter, and there are very few ways you'll get out of this with any mines left. My Commanding Officer on the Enterprise will agree with me on that score, as will the Chief of Star Fleet Operations. We're not a diplomatic operation anymore, Minister, and if you don't want us to turn into a military operation, you better be ready to compromise. Endeavor out."

"That was a little harsh, Captain," Jay said.

"Jay!" Marrissa exclaimed. "When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago," Jay said, walking towards Marrissa. "I parked my fighter and came straight up."

"So you aren't officially part of the Endeavor's crew yet," Marrissa said.

"Of course not. There is something I have to do first," Jay said, taking Marrissa into his arms. He gave her a long deep kiss, as she leaned into him. Then he stood her back up. "Computer, recognize Lieutenant Commander Gordon, Jay Alan, and log me in."

"Lieutenant Commander Jay Alan Gordon now logged in as First Officer," the Computer responded.

"Welcome aboard, Jay," Marrissa said, short of breath.

"Thank you, Captain," Jay said. "I see I don't get a seat on this bridge."

"I'm thinking of remodeling," Marrissa said, sitting back down in her chair. "I need my First Officer close at hand, though if you make a habit of greeting me like that, I may have to rethink that."

"Well, only when we're both off-duty," Jay replied.

"And here I thought being assigned under my command would slow you down," Marrissa said. "Not that I'm objecting, or anything."

"Of course not," Jay replied. "After all, you were the one who arranged to spend all of Gamma Shift on the Holodeck with me the day you found out you were going to be First Officer on the Enterprise."

Marrissa blushed. "Could we discuss this some other time?" she asked. "I am on duty."

"Well, I do have to unpack," Jay said. "I'll see you for dinner at 1800 hours." Jay turned to walk of the bridge.

Once the turbolift door closed, Marrissa turned back towards the viewscreen. "It looks like I've got a date," she commented.

Lieutenant Clara Sutter was rather busy down in Engineering, when Jay entered. Actually, she'd been busy ever since Captain Katsuragi had died, barring a couple nights of fitful sleep. "Ensign Burton, I don't care if that's how Lieutenant Sanders always did it," Clara was explaining, a tone of exasperation in her voice. "It's stupid, dangerous, and I won't have that kind of behavior going on in my Engine Room. You will hand people tools, not throw them across the length of the room."

"Stupid little kid ruining all the fun," Burton mumbled.

"I heard that, Ensign," Clara said.

"Excuse, me, Clara," Jay said, making his presence known. "May I have a word with you alone."

"Certainly, Jay," Clara said, motioning him towards her office.

"Oh, and Ensign Burton, as first officer, I don't like it when someone belittles any of the officers under my command, especially a member of the command team," Jay said. "This is a warning. The next time, I may not be so forgiving."

After the door to her office closed, Clara collapsed in her chair. "What brings you down here, Jay," she yawned.

"Well, I was going to ask about the possibility of setting up a fighter rearming and repair station in one of the shuttle bays, but I think I better send you to bed first," Jay said, leaning against the wall. "When was the last time you had a good night's sleep?"

"Three or four days ago, I forget," Clara said. "I don't think I've gotten four hours since then."

"I know suddenly finding yourself in command is a stressful situation, and taking over Engineering can't be easy, but you've got to get some rest," Jay replied, crossing his arms. "Gamma shift ends in fifteen minutes, and I want you to go straight to bed, and don't report back to duty until at least Beta shift tomorrow. I'd prefer if you took the whole day off, in fact. Geesh, Clara, you're pushing yourself harder than Marrissa ever did. I mean she may have overloaded herself with duties, but she always managed at least seven hours of sleep a night."

"All right," Clara said. "I'll see if I can get your fighter repair station going in the main bay, then I'll go get some sleep."

Jay uncrossed his arms, and headed towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow evening. I've got a date with Marrissa to prepare for."

"A date?" Clara said after the door closed behind Jay. "Didn't he read the regulations on relationships with your commanding officer?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Commander Jay Gordon was very aware of all the regulations regarding relationships between officers on starships. It was why he had made a point of kissing Marrissa on the bridge before he signed aboard. He was equally aware that Marrissa was unlikely to have read those regulations. Marrissa tended to only look at the rules likely to come up in a situation, and use the general outlines. She was a flexible commander, which was a very good thing for the most part. However, that meant that Jay was going to have to play the role of ship's disciplinarian, a role he wasn't entirely comfortable with. He intended to make sure that they were a good command team. That meant he had to be able to take the hard line with the crew, and he had to make sure Marrissa didn't overwork herself and relaxed a little. The latter was very important. Marrissa commanded better when she was relaxed.

Jay pressed the announcer button beside the door to Marrissa's quarters. "In a minute," Marrissa's voice responded. A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal Marrissa. She was clad in a long sleeve blue shirt, that only went down far enough to cover her breasts well, leaving her midriff bare, above her black miniskirt. Jay was unable to say a word.

With a twinkle in her violet eyes, Marrissa said, "I see you like my new outfit. Clara called and told me I better not be wearing a uniform when you got here."

"And here I come in my dress whites," Jay said, handing her a single red rose. "Oh well, if you'll take my arm, my lady, your dinner waits." Marrissa linked her arm with Jay's and together they walked down the corridor. The door to holodeck five opened as they approached, revealing a slate terrace, on which a black wrought iron table with two high backed chairs.

"Oh, dinner on the terrace," Marrissa said. "Your dining choices have improved since you got those commander's pips."

"Wait until you see the menu," Jay said, pulling out the chair for Marrissa to take a seat.

"I don't see how you can beat those sandwiches that we had on Betazed," Marrissa said.

"Oh really?" Jay said, taking his own seat. "I seem to recall that you only ate two bites of yours. Computer, our meal please, and start the music."

Over in the corner, a string quartet appeared and began playing Boccherini's "Minuet" from his String Quintet in A Major. On the table in front of Marrissa appeared a T-bone steak, cooked well done, just short of burnt. Then there was the baked potato, with the toppings of Monterey Jack cheese, red Essex peas, and lots of butter, still steaming as if it was fresh from the oven, just as Marrissa liked it. The bread was the famed Risan Angel Bread, famous though out the Quadrant for it's light buttery taste. And of course, there was Marrissa's usual beverage of choice, a champagne glass full of the unmistakable strawberry juice. Across the table, Marrissa could see that Jay had his favorites as well.

"Wow," Marrissa said, looking at the spread.

"You can thank the Endeavor's Chef," Jay said. "He was quite eager to show his abilities. Just wait until you see dessert."

"I think I'm going to enjoy commanding this Starship," Marrissa replied, after saying a silent prayer of thanksgiving.

"Yeah, the Stargazer certainly didn't have anyone who could cook this well," Jay said, beginning to eat his own steak. "So did Captain Riker throw you a birthday party?"

"No, but he did play Happy Birthday to me in the Officer's Mess at Dinner time," Marrissa said. "So, other than the chef, what do you think of our new ship?"

"Well, I haven't had time for a full tour yet, but I think it's good, with room for improvement," Jay said. "What did Essex send you for your nineteenth birthday?"

"This year it was a painting of my Belmont Stakes victory by the Tellarite Painter Thec," Marrissa said. "It's not bad, but it's too valuable to keep on a starship. I'm leaving in Halifax Castle on display in the main hall."

"I'm not sure you can put a price on a specially commissioned painting by Thec," Jay said.

"Well, Lloyds valued it at twenty-five thousand bars of gold pressed latinum, for insurance purposes," Marrissa said. "Personally, I think my little sister could make it for two slips."

"Hmmm, Lynn would probably do it for one, but you wouldn't want the results," Jay said.

"You know, some time your little sister and my little sister have to meet," Marrissa said.

"I'm not sure that would be wise," Jay said. "They are already mischievous enough without learning from each other."

"Cooperation and sharing of information are traits of good officers," Marrissa said.

"Come on, Marrissa, they're seven year olds, not Star Fleet Officers," Jay said.

Marrissa looked down at her food. "I know, but those traits will help them anywhere," she said. "I just tend to relate everything back to the fleet. Sometimes I even forget that there is such a thing as life outside Star Fleet."

"It's understandable," Jay replied, reaching across the table to bring Marrissa's chin up, so he could look into her deep amethyst eyes. "After all, you've lived on starships since you were two, and been an officer for the past seven years. I'm from a fleet family, where children have grown up following in the family business for five generations. We have to learn there is life outside of the fleet, unlike most, who believe there is no life in the fleet."

"Yes, we do," Marrissa confirmed, and for a while they ate in silence.

As Jay walked Marrissa back to her quarters, he noticed that the Translation Office was on their path. "Marrissa, will you wait just a moment, I've got some people I've got to scare into action," he said.

"You scare someone into action? This I've got to see," Marrissa said. "Who are they, and what got them on your short list?"

"Just the people that haven't been doing their job for the last week.," Jay said. "And you don't think I can chew out anyone?"

"Jay, you are perhaps the most easy going of my friends," Marrissa said. "I just can't see you chastising anyone."

"Watch and learn," Jay said, as the door to the Translation Office opened.

Marrissa stood in the doorway as Jay strode into the center of the room. Four officers were seated at desks around the room, obviously very relaxed. One of them even had his feet propped up on his desk.

Seeing that he wasn't getting their attention, Jay shouted, "Attention on deck." Quickly, they scrambled to stand behind their desks. "I am Lieutenant Commander Jay Gordon, this ship's new First Officer. I'm here because I 'd like to know if you have discovered the meaning of the name of the world we now orbit." No one spoke up. "Naru? Das? Walski? Uraswa? I see. No one knows. If someone had known, then perhaps the previous command crew wouldn't be dead, and I wouldn't have come across a message intercept that claimed that they must have been stupid to bring weapons down to the planet."

"Now if it were simply a lack of information, that I can believe and see about fixing, however, the translation program for this world hasn't even been opened in the last week! If that's not grounds for disciplinary action, I don't know what is! However, I'm going to give you one more chance. I want to see some significant progress by 1800 tomorrow. If not, we'll be talking again, and you don't want that. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. I'll leave you to your work," Jay turned around briskly and strode out of the room. He made a parade turn to the right when he reached the door, and Marrissa followed him.

Once both of them where out of range of the Office, having made a turn toward Marrissa's quarters, Jay dropped his formal parade stance. "Still think I can't chew out the troops?" he asked.

"I'd much rather be testing your talents elsewhere," Marrissa replied, as they reached her quarters. "Since this was a date, do I get a good night kiss?"

Jay's reply left Marrissa breathless, and debating if she could keep saving herself for marriage.

Clara Sutter had decided that her late breakfast on her day off should be taken somewhere other than her quarters. Actually, it was more of a lunch, as she'd slept a good sixteen hours straight after Jay had ordered her off duty. She'd collapsed onto her bed as soon as she had gotten into her quarters, not even bothering to take off her uniform.

The rest had refreshed her greatly. So when she'd arrived in the Officer's Mess, she was alert and heard something that she wouldn't have heard if she hadn't finally got a good night's sleep. Across the room was the usual gathering of the ship's Translation Office staff. They were always eating together whenever Clara ate lunch here.

"That new first officer of ours is a tyrant!" one officer said. "I can't believe what's his name..."

"Commander Gordon," the second supplied.

"Gordon barged in on us last night," the first continued, "demanding immediate results. He has no idea how translation works. We can't come up with correct definitions immediately. The universal translator requires more input. We're really lacking in the religious sector, and we have no agricultural input either."

"Agricultural input doesn't really matter," the third said. "What I wouldn't do for a recording of a Sunday Service, though. Those gatherings in the main squares of town would really help."

"I keep telling you, Walski, those don't have to be religious," the fourth said. "And there is no way to get recordings of them. Our sensors aren't that good, and I don't think we could get a probe authorized."

Clara had spent a lot of time going over the technology of the Tuposakyo Sefriesen, looking for anything to help during recent days, and something clicked. Translation needed more data, and Clara thought she might have a way to get it. She finished the last bite of her ham and eggs, wiped her mouth and got up.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Clara said, as she approached the officers. "I couldn't help but overhear your problem. Perhaps I can help. I'm Clara Sutter, the new Chief Engineer." The officers turned to face her. "You need data from those gatherings?"

"Yeah, but there is no way we can get audio data without some sensor down there," the second said.

"Oh, but there already is one," Clara said. "Tell me, are the speakers at these gatherings' voices amplified?"

"Yes," the third said. "But how does that help us?"

"I see it," the fourth said. "They are using remote microphones, and if we can pick up the signal from the microphone we can get the audio we need."

"But that will require the most powerful sensors the Endeavor has to pick it up," the first said. "Can we get authorization to use the main dish?"

"Lieutenant Commander Gordon gave you a deadline, didn't he?" Clara asked.

"Yes, 1800 hours for significant progress," the second said.

"Well, I'd say that any effort to make that progress will get priority," Clara replied.

"Are you sure?" the third said. "I think Gordon has it in for us."

"Oh please, Jay doesn't have a mean bone in his body," Clara said. "Take your proposal to whoever is in command at the moment. They'll approve it. Just tell them that the Second Officer suggests it."

With that, Clara turned and left the Officer's Mess, heading for the holodeck. After all, she had been ordered to take the day off. An afternoon wind surfing sounded like it would be just the thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Six **

If Marrissa was going to make a habit of inviting so many people to the morning briefing, she was going to have to get a bigger conference room. There were the usual suspects, Jay and Clara. The acting chiefs of Security and Operations, plus the acting Chief Medical Officer were at one end. The whole Translation Office stood by the viewer. And then there were the heads of Cultural Anthropology, Stellar Cartography, and Weapons Engineering, seated in chairs along the wall. Last to arrive was the Stargazer's Red Wing Commander, Katherine Lochard.

With Lochard's arrival, Marrissa stood. "Good Morning everyone," she said. "We've got a lot to cover today, so let's get started. First, I'd like to thank our Chief Engineer and the Translation Office for getting the information that we've been lacking. I assume that you've had time to review the information, Edwin?"

"Quite," the head of Cultural Anthropology said. "Though we have not had time to analyze all of it, this does change most of our assumptions on this culture."

"Can you give me the key points?" Marrissa said.

"Yes, sir," Edwin replied. "The Tuposakyo are a very religious people. In fact they call their planet 'the holy sanctuary.' They believe in a separation yet interdependence between religious and military authorities. So much so that all military authorities are not allowed to enter any holy ground until they are just short of retirement, at which time they retire 'to temple life.' It's a fascinating duality of life, as quite often religious authorities espousing the reduction of weapons are the very people who built and used them most of their lives."

"Does this explain the deaths of Captain Katsuragi and her command crew?" Jay asked.

"Yes, it does," Edwin replied. "You aren't allowed to take weapons into the sanctuary, and almost the whole planet is one."

"Katsuragi and her team were armed with phasers," Clara said. "I wish we'd known that sooner."

"So, the mines and outposts we see in this system are essentially the temple wall," Marrissa mused. "This makes things more difficult."

"Mister Das," Jay said. "When both groups of fighters approached the Endeavor, she was referred to as 'Putosakfus Dis.' Do you now know what that means?"

"Yes sir," Das replied. "The best translation I can give is the target of righteous wrath, with a connotation of predicted doom."

"That explains all the requests for us to surrender, I got," Clara said.

"Are we still getting those?" Marrissa inquired.

"We haven't gotten one in the last couple days," Nishihata said. "Not since Red Wing came through the mine field."

"How are we doing with mapping the mine field?" Marrissa asked.

"Seventy percent done," Stellar Cartography said.

"What's our minefield status?" Marrissa asked. "Do we have freedom of movement?"

"We can now get one starship in or out of the system at a time," Katherine reported. "We have to mobilize most of the fighters from the Stargazer to do so, though. When the Victory arrives tomorrow morning we'll be able to do two."

"Has Captain Riker been informed of this fact?" Marrissa asked.

"I don't know, sir," Katherine replied.

"I'll let him know, when I talk to him later," Marrissa said. "I'm going to see if I can use that to pull us out of this mess. Either we leave here tomorrow, or the Enterprise joins us and we see what happens. Get word to Captain Washington as well. I might need to pull the Endeavor out later this evening. What's our current rearming time on the Stargazer?"

"We can have every fighter rearmed and out in four minutes nine seconds, the first time, six minutes three seconds for every time there after," Katherine said.

"You've sliced off another ten seconds I see," Marrissa said.

"We replaced the seventh torpedo loader with a new one, finally," Katherine said.

"That one has been bad since the Dominion War," Jay said. "All right, what's your plan, Marrissa?"

"Oh, tonight at about 1800 hours I'm thinking of taking us out of here," Marrissa said. "Clara, how long would it take you to ready the Stargazer's entire fighter compliment to full readiness after they arrive?"

"Fifty minutes, Marrissa," Clara said. "But better give me an hour, just in case we get a little disorganized."

"I'll give you ninety," Marrissa replied. "Jay, we could go to battle stations anytime after 1730. I want everything ready."

"There will be a drill at 1400 hours then," Jay said. "I want a readiness report on my desk at 1300, and evaluated results at 1430. Alpha shift will go off duty at 1000 hours today, in favor of Beta shift, and return to duty at 1700 hours. Gamma shift will take over when we secure from Red Alert."

"Anything else?" Marrissa asked.

"Just one thing, Engineering is going to be running on strange shifts today, so don't expect the regulars to be available," Clara said.

"If that's all?" Marrissa said, looking around the room. "Then we better get going."

On the edge of the system, the Starship Enterprise approached a lifeless proto-cometary body. From within its bays, a brace of five torpedoes speed, toward the proto-comet. They hit, one, two, three, four, five, splitting the proto-comet into four parts, speeding away from each other. The Enterprise dove in between the parts of the proto-comet, bringing its phasers to bear. Piece by piece, the Enterprise vaporized the proto-comet, as she circled in and around the pieces. When she was done, the Enterprise only left behind a cloud of atoms that glowed with the red heat she had imparted.

Marrissa was quite relaxed in her command chair. The same could not be said of the Government official she was talking to. While Marrissa appeared to sink back in the overly large command chair, for she was quite diminutive compared to Captain Katsuragi, the Tuposakyote was stiff, and his face was flushed orange.

"What do you mean you plan to leave in an hour?"

"Exactly what I said, Minister Teherif," Marrissa said. She hated to repeat herself. "It appears that I'm getting nowhere in our negotiations, so Star Fleet is sending in the Enterprise tomorrow, and I'm leaving in an hour."

"We haven't given you permission to leave," Teherif said. "We're not opening a path through the mines for you or this Enterprise."

"I don't think I need your permission," Marrissa said, effecting a yawn. Edwin had said that effecting boredom would enhance her appearance of power. "As you might have noticed, my escort has just arrived. As soon as they're ready, I'll be out of here. Unless you have some new development in those negotiations?"

"You're not leaving until I get an explanation!" Teherif said.

"About the destruction of the proto-cometary body at the edge of your system?" Marrissa said. That was something Cultural Anthropology had recommended as the treatment the Endeavor and Star Fleet in general were getting was that of an annoying bug. "Oh, that was merely Captain Riker's test of the Enterprise's weapons systems. He does that every once in a while. If it wasn't your proto-cometary body, it would be someone else's proto-cometary body or asteroid."

"I do not appreciate being brushed off like this," Teherif said. "Destruction of part of our system is not something you should take lightly."

"Like I said, Minister, I'm leaving," Marrissa replied, crossing her legs. "You're going to be Captain Riker's problem soon. It's not the best way to begin a command, with a failed mission, but Riker is more experience and he'll fix this problem fast. You'll enjoy Captain Riker. You know he's first Captain to ever win a battle against the Borg?"

"I don't see what this has to do with our proto-cometary body," Teherif said, as his face darkened.

"Nasty race, the Borg, they've assimilated over four thousand species," Marrissa said. "To date, they've only been defeated by the Federation. Everyone else seems to fall. But then, that's Captain Riker, succeeding when others fail. You know, I don't think he's ever given quarter to his opponents."

"Really, Captain, this kind of posturing will get you nowhere," Teherif said, trying, and failing to sound calm.

"Minister, over the last three days, you and I have gotten nowhere," Marrissa said. "Your ever-expanding mind field is still out there. No less than nine starships have been damaged by them in a major corridor. Two have been completely destroyed. Fifty-two people have died as a result. Over a thousand ships pass this system every day. A mine field expanding into that path is quite simply unacceptable. Yet you refuse to see that, and refuse to compromise. Quite frankly, I've almost given up hope that we can do something to solve this problem together."

"I fail to see your problem," Teherif said.

"Like I said, I'm getting no where," Marrissa said. "But should you suddenly change your mind, contact me. I'm your point of contact until 1200 hours ship's time tomorrow, divit past devt your time. Then, it's Captain Riker's turn. I wonder if he's still got that hologram of the destruction on Cardassia Prime. Oh well. Endeavor out."

The connection closed.

"Endeavor to lead fighter, are you ready?" Marrissa asked.

"Endeavor, this is Golden Boy," Jay's voice replied. "Stargazer Squadron is ready to escort you out."

"Helm and Stargazer Squadron, prepare for full impulse on my mark," Marrissa ordered. "Split screen, tactical and real view. Heading is one oh six mark four. Engage."

The Endeavor began to move out of orbit, the fifty fighters of Stargazer Squadron surrounding her. As she left orbit, two Tuposakyote ships of the line moved to intercept her. They could not keep up with the Endeavor's speed, but she needed to get by them.

"Shields up! Tactical, strike their engines as we pass," Marrissa ordered calmly as the Tuposakyote ships opened fire. The Endeavor's shields protected her, and Jay was keeping his fighters clear. Green wing was detached quickly, making a strike at the portside Tuposakyote ship. Then after several hits, the Endeavor out distanced the Tuposakyote ships.

"Endeavor to Golden Boy," Marrissa asked. "Fighter status?"

"I'm going to have to send Green Three and Blue Two in," Jay said. "Heavy damage on Blue Two. He got broadsided when the second Tuposakyote ship opened fire. How's the Endeavor?"

"Clara?" Marrissa inquired.

"Shields are down two percent," Clara said. "Otherwise, we're fine."

"Can we try in shield flying until we get to the edge of the mine field?" Jay said. "The corona on these weapons we're facing is very large, and I'm receiving reports of some trouble in the blast haze when the Endeavor was fired upon."

"Clara?" Marrissa said, turning towards where Clara was manning the Engineering station at the back of the bridge.

"I'll expand the shields to one thirty," Clara replied. "It's the best I can do at the moment."

"Golden Boy, it's going to be a little tight, we can only do a thirty," Marrissa said. "If you'll forgo the minimums, we can still pack them in, though."

"Okay, I'm going to send Green Three, Blue Two, and Orange Wing into the bay," Jay replied. "The rest of us will take up position inside the shields until we reach the mine field."

"Understood, Golden Boy, lowering shields until your fighters are in position," Marrissa said. "Endeavor out."

"Captain, the Tuposakyote Military Commander is demanding our surrender," Ensign Reinhardt said from Ops.

"Reply with our refusal, recorded file number two," Marrissa said. "Status on the two ships we left behind?"

"Both Tuposakyote ships are drifting," Reinhardt said. "Life signs remain steady."

"CONN, time to intercept on that last ship before we reach the mine field?" Marrissa asked.

"Five minutes, sir," Ensign Isley replied.

"Hail Minister Teherif," Marrissa said. "Let's see if he's more willing to talk now. Keep the tactical view up, though."

"Minister Teherif, on screen now," Reinhardt said.

"Minister Teherif, I'm hoping that the failure of two of your ships to capture the Endeavor a couple minutes ago is opening your people up to a little more compromise," Marrissa opened.

"How dare you resist the might of the Tuposakyo!" Minister Teherif said. "We didn't give you permission to leave."

"We felt it was a good idea to put some more distance between your planet and us," Marrissa said. "We're not leaving, yet. After all, we do have to do something about those mines. They are quite simply a hazard to interstellar navigation."

"And putting more distance between us and you is supposed to help you do this, how?" Teherif said.

"It probably won't, but I'm worried about our safety after your Minister of Religion, Dagerif, made that impassioned speech this morning," Marrissa said. "Apparently he thinks that the Endeavor is a blight of evil in the sky, ready to rain it's evil down upon your people. That kind of talk tends to lead to rash actions and attacks. And while we can handle your forces quite easily, there is always that lucky shot, so when one of the top three ministers in a government starts talking about destroying us, we take precautions."

"You mean you turn and run," Teherif said, with much less bluster.

"Minister, if I were running, I would have done a micro warp jump to the place where your ten remaining ships are furthest from, and gone through your mine field from there," Marrissa said. "I may be fast compared to your ships now, but this is standard sub-light cruising speed for the Endeavor."

"Do not pass through our mine field or you will be destroyed," Teherif warned, before shutting down his connection.

"Well that was productive," Marrissa said, standing up. "Time to intercept?"

"Thirty seconds," Isley said, as his captain came to stand behind him.

"Ready phasers," Marrissa ordered. "Hold fire until the Tuposakyo ship fires on us. Endeavor to Stargazer Squadron, be prepared for break and scatter. Golden Boy, set your fighters up for four three englobed protection."

"Understood, Endeavor," Jay responded. "Blue, Black, Yellow, and Purple, you've got the perimeter. Red Wing has lead interior."

"Captain, the Tuposakyo ship is opening fire," tactical announced.

"Squadron, break and scatter," Marrissa ordered. "Tactical, open fire, humanitarian targets only. Take her lightly please."

"Now entering mine field," Isley announced.

"Blue Leader to Endeavor, your perimeter is now on duty."

"Acknowledged Blue Leader," Marrissa replied. "Tactical, status of the Tuposakyo ship?"

"They're attempting to stay in our way, but are no longer firing on us. They're just outside our perimeter."

"Cease fire," Marrissa ordered. "Helm, try to get by them."

"Captain, the Tuposakyo ship has been struck by a mine," Reinhardt said. "Aft section is building up toward a secondary explosion. They're transmitting a distress signal."

"Let's hear it," Marrissa said, softly.

"This is the Tuposakyote Ship Gubosako, Commander Lira. We have suffered a massive failure of our engines due impact with a mine. Separation of our engine compartment has failed. I am ordering the crew to escape pods, but survival is not likely. We request assistance if possible. This is the Tuposakyote ..."

"It repeats from there, Captain," Reinhardt said.

"Back to them, Mister Isley," Marrissa said. "Endeavor to Golden Boy, we're going to rescue the crew of the Gubosako. Can you still cover us?"

"Are you sure it's not a trick, Endeavor?" Jay asked.

"No, but I'm still doing it," Marrissa said.

"We'll cover you, but extended operations may cause us to have to come in for reload," Jay said. "Golden Boy to Stargazer Squadron, Princess has given us a change of plans. Details follow. The Tuposakyote ship is now designated friendly, and under protection. Endeavor, we'll be ready for it. Golden Boy out."

"Open a channel to the Gubosako," Marrissa ordered.

"Channel open."

"This is Captain Marrissa Picard of the Federation Starship Endeavor. Gubosako, we're coming to assist. Commander Lira, what is your status?"

"This is Lira. The crew is on its way to escape pods. I've got a dozen crewmen stuck in Engineering. The engine will go critical in two minutes. There is no way the pods can get out of range in that time."

"Clara, can we cut the engines off for him?"

"Yes," Clara replied. "Setting phasers for cutting."

"Commander Lira, I think we can cut off your engines . . . " Marrissa began.

"Right behind their main engineering," Clara supplied.

"Behind your main engineering. Can you seal off the rest of the ship?"

"Yes, but not Engineering. That will be open to space, and I don't see what this does to prevent my ship from being destroyed in the engine's blast haze."

"Trust me on this," Marrissa said. "Transporter Rooms, begin taking on crew members from the Gubosako. Start Aft and work your way past Engineering. Tactical, begin your cutting when the transporter room signals clear. Clara, ready a tractor beam. Ops, you've got shield control. I want those shields up ten seconds before those engines blow. CONN, be ready to move us between the engines and the rest of the ship."

Marrissa paused and took a deep breath. "Commander Lira, we're going to do our best to save your ship. I've put my crew in motion, now we just have to wait for results."

"Understood."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

If Marrissa was going to make a habit of inviting so many people to the morning briefing, she was going to have to get a bigger conference room. There were the usual suspects, Jay and Clara. The acting chiefs of Security and Operations, plus the acting Chief Medical Officer were at one end. The whole Translation Office stood by the viewer. And then there were the heads of Cultural Anthropology, Stellar Cartography, and Weapons Engineering, seated in chairs along the wall. Last to arrive was the Stargazer's Red Wing Commander, Katherine Lochard.

With Lochard's arrival, Marrissa stood. "Good Morning everyone," she said. "We've got a lot to cover today, so let's get started. First, I'd like to thank our Chief Engineer and the Translation Office for getting the information that we've been lacking. I assume that you've had time to review the information, Edwin?"

"Quite," the head of Cultural Anthropology said. "Though we have not had time to analyze all of it, this does change most of our assumptions on this culture."

"Can you give me the key points?" Marrissa said.

"Yes, sir," Edwin replied. "The Tuposakyo are a very religious people. In fact they call their planet 'the holy sanctuary.' They believe in a separation yet interdependence between religious and military authorities. So much so that all military authorities are not allowed to enter any holy ground until they are just short of retirement, at which time they retire 'to temple life.' It's a fascinating duality of life, as quite often religious authorities espousing the reduction of weapons are the very people who built and used them most of their lives."

"Does this explain the deaths of Captain Katsuragi and her command crew?" Jay asked.

"Yes, it does," Edwin replied. "You aren't allowed to take weapons into the sanctuary, and almost the whole planet is one."

"Katsuragi and her team were armed with phasers," Clara said. "I wish we'd known that sooner."

"So, the mines and outposts we see in this system are essentially the temple wall," Marrissa mused. "This makes things more difficult."

"Mister Das," Jay said. "When both groups of fighters approached the Endeavor, she was referred to as 'Putosakfus Dis.' Do you now know what that means?"

"Yes sir," Das replied. "The best translation I can give is the target of righteous wrath, with a connotation of predicted doom."

"That explains all the requests for us to surrender, I got," Clara said.

"Are we still getting those?" Marrissa inquired.

"We haven't gotten one in the last couple days," Nishihata said. "Not since Red Wing came through the mine field."

"How are we doing with mapping the mine field?" Marrissa asked.

"Seventy percent done," Stellar Cartography said.

"What's our minefield status?" Marrissa asked. "Do we have freedom of movement?"

"We can now get one starship in or out of the system at a time," Katherine reported. "We have to mobilize most of the fighters from the Stargazer to do so, though. When the Victory arrives tomorrow morning we'll be able to do two."

"Has Captain Riker been informed of this fact?" Marrissa asked.

"I don't know, sir," Katherine replied.

"I'll let him know, when I talk to him later," Marrissa said. "I'm going to see if I can use that to pull us out of this mess. Either we leave here tomorrow, or the Enterprise joins us and we see what happens. Get word to Captain Washington as well. I might need to pull the Endeavor out later this evening. What's our current rearming time on the Stargazer?"

"We can have every fighter rearmed and out in four minutes nine seconds, the first time, six minutes three seconds for every time there after," Katherine said.

"You've sliced off another ten seconds I see," Marrissa said.

"We replaced the seventh torpedo loader with a new one, finally," Katherine said.

"That one has been bad since the Dominion War," Jay said. "All right, what's your plan, Marrissa?"

"Oh, tonight at about 1800 hours I'm thinking of taking us out of here," Marrissa said. "Clara, how long would it take you to ready the Stargazer's entire fighter compliment to full readiness after they arrive?"

"Fifty minutes, Marrissa," Clara said. "But better give me an hour, just in case we get a little disorganized."

"I'll give you ninety," Marrissa replied. "Jay, we could go to battle stations anytime after 1730. I want everything ready."

"There will be a drill at 1400 hours then," Jay said. "I want a readiness report on my desk at 1300, and evaluated results at 1430. Alpha shift will go off duty at 1000 hours today, in favor of Beta shift, and return to duty at 1700 hours. Gamma shift will take over when we secure from Red Alert."

"Anything else?" Marrissa asked.

"Just one thing, Engineering is going to be running on strange shifts today, so don't expect the regulars to be available," Clara said.

"If that's all?" Marrissa said, looking around the room. "Then we better get going."

On the edge of the system, the Starship Enterprise approached a lifeless proto-cometary body. From within its bays, a brace of five torpedoes speed, toward the proto-comet. They hit, one, two, three, four, five, splitting the proto-comet into four parts, speeding away from each other. The Enterprise dove in between the parts of the proto-comet, bringing its phasers to bear. Piece by piece, the Enterprise vaporized the proto-comet, as she circled in and around the pieces. When she was done, the Enterprise only left behind a cloud of atoms that glowed with the red heat she had imparted.

Marrissa was quite relaxed in her command chair. The same could not be said of the Government official she was talking to. While Marrissa appeared to sink back in the overly large command chair, for she was quite diminutive compared to Captain Katsuragi, the Tuposakyote was stiff, and his face was flushed orange.

"What do you mean you plan to leave in an hour?"

"Exactly what I said, Minister Teherif," Marrissa said. She hated to repeat herself. "It appears that I'm getting nowhere in our negotiations, so Star Fleet is sending in the Enterprise tomorrow, and I'm leaving in an hour."

"We haven't given you permission to leave," Teherif said. "We're not opening a path through the mines for you or this Enterprise."

"I don't think I need your permission," Marrissa said, effecting a yawn. Edwin had said that effecting boredom would enhance her appearance of power. "As you might have noticed, my escort has just arrived. As soon as they're ready, I'll be out of here. Unless you have some new development in those negotiations?"

"You're not leaving until I get an explanation!" Teherif said.

"About the destruction of the proto-cometary body at the edge of your system?" Marrissa said. That was something Cultural Anthropology had recommended as the treatment the Endeavor and Star Fleet in general were getting was that of an annoying bug. "Oh, that was merely Captain Riker's test of the Enterprise's weapons systems. He does that every once in a while. If it wasn't your proto-cometary body, it would be someone else's proto-cometary body or asteroid."

"I do not appreciate being brushed off like this," Teherif said. "Destruction of part of our system is not something you should take lightly."

"Like I said, Minister, I'm leaving," Marrissa replied, crossing her legs. "You're going to be Captain Riker's problem soon. It's not the best way to begin a command, with a failed mission, but Riker is more experience and he'll fix this problem fast. You'll enjoy Captain Riker. You know he's first Captain to ever win a battle against the Borg?"

"I don't see what this has to do with our proto-cometary body," Teherif said, as his face darkened.

"Nasty race, the Borg, they've assimilated over four thousand species," Marrissa said. "To date, they've only been defeated by the Federation. Everyone else seems to fall. But then, that's Captain Riker, succeeding when others fail. You know, I don't think he's ever given quarter to his opponents."

"Really, Captain, this kind of posturing will get you nowhere," Teherif said, trying, and failing to sound calm.

"Minister, over the last three days, you and I have gotten nowhere," Marrissa said. "Your ever-expanding mind field is still out there. No less than nine starships have been damaged by them in a major corridor. Two have been completely destroyed. Fifty-two people have died as a result. Over a thousand ships pass this system every day. A mine field expanding into that path is quite simply unacceptable. Yet you refuse to see that, and refuse to compromise. Quite frankly, I've almost given up hope that we can do something to solve this problem together."

"I fail to see your problem," Teherif said.

"Like I said, I'm getting no where," Marrissa said. "But should you suddenly change your mind, contact me. I'm your point of contact until 1200 hours ship's time tomorrow, divit past devt your time. Then, it's Captain Riker's turn. I wonder if he's still got that hologram of the destruction on Cardassia Prime. Oh well. Endeavor out."

The connection closed.

"Endeavor to lead fighter, are you ready?" Marrissa asked.

"Endeavor, this is Golden Boy," Jay's voice replied. "Stargazer Squadron is ready to escort you out."

"Helm and Stargazer Squadron, prepare for full impulse on my mark," Marrissa ordered. "Split screen, tactical and real view. Heading is one oh six mark four. Engage."

The Endeavor began to move out of orbit, the fifty fighters of Stargazer Squadron surrounding her. As she left orbit, two Tuposakyote ships of the line moved to intercept her. They could not keep up with the Endeavor's speed, but she needed to get by them.

"Shields up! Tactical, strike their engines as we pass," Marrissa ordered calmly as the Tuposakyote ships opened fire. The Endeavor's shields protected her, and Jay was keeping his fighters clear. Green wing was detached quickly, making a strike at the portside Tuposakyote ship. Then after several hits, the Endeavor out distanced the Tuposakyote ships.

"Endeavor to Golden Boy," Marrissa asked. "Fighter status?"

"I'm going to have to send Green Three and Blue Two in," Jay said. "Heavy damage on Blue Two. He got broadsided when the second Tuposakyote ship opened fire. How's the Endeavor?"

"Clara?" Marrissa inquired.

"Shields are down two percent," Clara said. "Otherwise, we're fine."

"Can we try in shield flying until we get to the edge of the mine field?" Jay said. "The corona on these weapons we're facing is very large, and I'm receiving reports of some trouble in the blast haze when the Endeavor was fired upon."

"Clara?" Marrissa said, turning towards where Clara was manning the Engineering station at the back of the bridge.

"I'll expand the shields to one thirty," Clara replied. "It's the best I can do at the moment."

"Golden Boy, it's going to be a little tight, we can only do a thirty," Marrissa said. "If you'll forgo the minimums, we can still pack them in, though."

"Okay, I'm going to send Green Three, Blue Two, and Orange Wing into the bay," Jay replied. "The rest of us will take up position inside the shields until we reach the mine field."

"Understood, Golden Boy, lowering shields until your fighters are in position," Marrissa said. "Endeavor out."

"Captain, the Tuposakyote Military Commander is demanding our surrender," Ensign Reinhardt said from Ops.

"Reply with our refusal, recorded file number two," Marrissa said. "Status on the two ships we left behind?"

"Both Tuposakyote ships are drifting," Reinhardt said. "Life signs remain steady."

"CONN, time to intercept on that last ship before we reach the mine field?" Marrissa asked.

"Five minutes, sir," Ensign Isley replied.

"Hail Minister Teherif," Marrissa said. "Let's see if he's more willing to talk now. Keep the tactical view up, though."

"Minister Teherif, on screen now," Reinhardt said.

"Minister Teherif, I'm hoping that the failure of two of your ships to capture the Endeavor a couple minutes ago is opening your people up to a little more compromise," Marrissa opened.

"How dare you resist the might of the Tuposakyo!" Minister Teherif said. "We didn't give you permission to leave."

"We felt it was a good idea to put some more distance between your planet and us," Marrissa said. "We're not leaving, yet. After all, we do have to do something about those mines. They are quite simply a hazard to interstellar navigation."

"And putting more distance between us and you is supposed to help you do this, how?" Teherif said.

"It probably won't, but I'm worried about our safety after your Minister of Religion, Dagerif, made that impassioned speech this morning," Marrissa said. "Apparently he thinks that the Endeavor is a blight of evil in the sky, ready to rain it's evil down upon your people. That kind of talk tends to lead to rash actions and attacks. And while we can handle your forces quite easily, there is always that lucky shot, so when one of the top three ministers in a government starts talking about destroying us, we take precautions."

"You mean you turn and run," Teherif said, with much less bluster.

"Minister, if I were running, I would have done a micro warp jump to the place where your ten remaining ships are furthest from, and gone through your mine field from there," Marrissa said. "I may be fast compared to your ships now, but this is standard sub-light cruising speed for the Endeavor."

"Do not pass through our mine field or you will be destroyed," Teherif warned, before shutting down his connection.

"Well that was productive," Marrissa said, standing up. "Time to intercept?"

"Thirty seconds," Isley said, as his captain came to stand behind him.

"Ready phasers," Marrissa ordered. "Hold fire until the Tuposakyo ship fires on us. Endeavor to Stargazer Squadron, be prepared for break and scatter. Golden Boy, set your fighters up for four three englobed protection."

"Understood, Endeavor," Jay responded. "Blue, Black, Yellow, and Purple, you've got the perimeter. Red Wing has lead interior."

"Captain, the Tuposakyo ship is opening fire," tactical announced.

"Squadron, break and scatter," Marrissa ordered. "Tactical, open fire, humanitarian targets only. Take her lightly please."

"Now entering mine field," Isley announced.

"Blue Leader to Endeavor, your perimeter is now on duty."

"Acknowledged Blue Leader," Marrissa replied. "Tactical, status of the Tuposakyo ship?"

"They're attempting to stay in our way, but are no longer firing on us. They're just outside our perimeter."

"Cease fire," Marrissa ordered. "Helm, try to get by them."

"Captain, the Tuposakyo ship has been struck by a mine," Reinhardt said. "Aft section is building up toward a secondary explosion. They're transmitting a distress signal."

"Let's hear it," Marrissa said, softly.

"This is the Tuposakyote Ship Gubosako, Commander Lira. We have suffered a massive failure of our engines due impact with a mine. Separation of our engine compartment has failed. I am ordering the crew to escape pods, but survival is not likely. We request assistance if possible. This is the Tuposakyote ..."

"It repeats from there, Captain," Reinhardt said.

"Back to them, Mister Isley," Marrissa said. "Endeavor to Golden Boy, we're going to rescue the crew of the Gubosako. Can you still cover us?"

"Are you sure it's not a trick, Endeavor?" Jay asked.

"No, but I'm still doing it," Marrissa said.

"We'll cover you, but extended operations may cause us to have to come in for reload," Jay said. "Golden Boy to Stargazer Squadron, Princess has given us a change of plans. Details follow. The Tuposakyote ship is now designated friendly, and under protection. Endeavor, we'll be ready for it. Golden Boy out."

"Open a channel to the Gubosako," Marrissa ordered.

"Channel open."

"This is Captain Marrissa Picard of the Federation Starship Endeavor. Gubosako, we're coming to assist. Commander Lira, what is your status?"

"This is Lira. The crew is on its way to escape pods. I've got a dozen crewmen stuck in Engineering. The engine will go critical in two minutes. There is no way the pods can get out of range in that time."

"Clara, can we cut the engines off for him?"

"Yes," Clara replied. "Setting phasers for cutting."

"Commander Lira, I think we can cut off your engines . . . " Marrissa began.

"Right behind their main engineering," Clara supplied.

"Behind your main engineering. Can you seal off the rest of the ship?"

"Yes, but not Engineering. That will be open to space, and I don't see what this does to prevent my ship from being destroyed in the engine's blast haze."

"Trust me on this," Marrissa said. "Transporter Rooms, begin taking on crew members from the Gubosako. Start Aft and work your way past Engineering. Tactical, begin your cutting when the transporter room signals clear. Clara, ready a tractor beam. Ops, you've got shield control. I want those shields up ten seconds before those engines blow. CONN, be ready to move us between the engines and the rest of the ship."

Marrissa paused and took a deep breath. "Commander Lira, we're going to do our best to save your ship. I've put my crew in motion, now we just have to wait for results."

"Understood."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The dim red alert lights were now the primary illumination on the Bridge. Marrissa stood up from her seat and turned toward the Engineering station. "Status report!" she ordered.

"The Gubosako's engine blew before our shields were completely up," Clara reported. "The EMP shockwave caused several fuses to blow, most notably in the lighting system, which also needs some elements replaced. We've lost our primary starboard shield generator, and I've got reports of hull damage near the starboard impulse engine. It's off-line at the moment. We also have degraded starboard sensors, at 40% effectiveness. Other than that, we're in good condition. Give me a couple minutes to figure out repair estimates."

"Ops, what's the status of the fighters and the Gubosako?"

"Commander Gordon reports all fighters functioning normally," Rineheart said. "The bulk of the Endeavor protected them, and the Gubosako. The Gubosako is drifting at the moment, but otherwise okay."

"Endeavor to Golden Boy," Marrissa said.

"Golden Boy."

"Can you leave enough fighters here to protect the Endeavor and the Gubsako and still safely escort the Stargazer to our location?" Marrissa asked.

"It will be tight, but we can do it," Jay replied. "The Endeavor would have to assist with mine killing though. I'd leave a couple wings here, and take the rest to the Stargazer."

"Stand by Golden Boy," Marrissa said. "Open a channel to Captain Riker on the Enterprise."

Moments later, Captain Riker appeared on the screen. Behind him, the Enterprise's Bridge was a bustle of activity, as it was the middle of a shift change there. "Enterprise, this is Captain William T. Riker, commanding. Marrissa, what the hell is going on?"

"We left orbit as we discussed this morning, and one of the Tuposakyoships followed us in to the mine field and was hit by one of the mines," Marrissa explained. "We stopped to aid them. We cut off their engine, and when it blew, our shields weren't completely up. Lights are out, and we've got minor shield, sensor, and impulse damage. Clara will send you a full report."

An ensign handed Riker a PADD. "I've got it," Riker said. "What do you need?"

"With the impulse damage, I'm not sure I can pull the Gubosako out of the mine field to safety," Marrissa said. "Commander Gordon believes he can detatch enough fighters to escort the Stargazer here. Can you send her in?"

"I'll dispatch the Stargazer as soon as her fighters arrive," Riker replied. "I want you to return to orbit around the planet along with the Stargazer and the Gubosako. Lend all the aid possible."

"May I tell Minister Teherif that you gave me an extension?" Marrissa asked.

"Tell the Minister that I've decided to give him one more chance with you," Riker said. "But don't take any more risks, Marrissa. The Victory won't arrive for another eight hours, now, and I won't be able to rush to your rescue."

"I don't intend to need rescuing, Captain," Marrissa replied, standing stiffly. "But your warning is taken."

"And Marrissa ..."

"Yes?"

"Relax. Enterprise out."

Once again the channel was open to the First Minister's office, and once again, Marrissa wasn't going very far. As the minister launched into yet another denial of the problem, Marrissa idly did a look up of the First Minister's office location, then took what was now a quite familiar response. "Tell that to the people who ran into you mines in space lanes that have been established for centuries," Marrissa said. "Are you so unbending of your ways that you cannot see how much harm this expansion is causing?"

Another denial ... this was getting to be annoying. One thing was becoming clear in Marrissa's mind, and after a moment, she voiced it. "Minister Teherif, we are going no where at the moment," she said. "So perhaps it's time to break and reconsider our positions. I will see you in two hours to resume our conversation." As the Minister made his closing, Marrissa was dimly aware of her First Officer's exit from the Bridge.

Lieutenant Commander Jay Gordon stood in Transporter Room Three, the closest to the Captain's Quarters on the Endeavor. He'd dismissed the Transporter Chief when he had arrived, and now awaited his expected visitor. He didn't have to wait long, as to door parted to reveal his Captain, Marrissa, dressed in the dress whites. Her hair had become tightly braided since she'd left the bridge, when it had only been in held back by a single braid. She'd slipped a pair of golden combs, entirely non-regulation, but fitting, into her hair, to help hold her braids in place

"Going somewhere, Marrissa?" he asked, leaning up against the console. "You know this sneaking off the ship to pull off a miracle has got to stop. You're the Captain now."

"Jay, I've got to try to get Minister Teherif to listen, or this will end as war," Marrissa said. "I won't let the Federation be dragged though the mud after fighting a barely warp level civilization, not when there is still a chance that I can stop it."

"And this relates to you beaming down onto a hostile planet alone, how?" Jay said, continuing to lean against the console, but now crossing his arms.

"I need to come to him, bringing options, to show that we're not just some high and mighty force with demands that must be met or else," Marrissa said. "Otherwise he'll continue to play the role of the underdog verses the faceless giant. He'll be unyielding, no mater what, and a people and a culture will die."

"Then why you, and why alone, unarmed?" Jay asked.

"I'm the Captain, it's my job," Marrissa said. "No one else should have to be at risk, and you saw what happened to the last people that went down armed."

"Okay, I'll let you beam down, on a couple conditions," Jay said. "One, you keep a channel open to this transporter room, and two, I will keep a lock on you at all times, and beam you up with the slightest bit of chance of harm occurring to you."

"Agreed, but you get Clara on the Bridge as soon as I leave," Marrissa said, taking her place on the transporter platform. "I want a familiar face answering any queries from the planet, and they know her, not you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

Clara wasn't quite sure she wanted one of the jobs that Marrissa had given her. It wasn't Chief Engineer, which was a job she'd been shooting for since she was twelve. No, it was the job that once again had landed her in the center seat. She'd accepted the job on a provisional basis, after Marrissa had pointed out that the people on the planet below were familiar with her, and a familiar face might be helpful. That was way she was sitting in the center seat now, instead of Jay, who was doing a task she'd usually do, manning the transporter while Marrissa was on the planet.

"Lieutenant, we're receiving a hail from Dagerif, again," the tactical officer said.

"Okay, situation normal. Tehiref signs off and old Dagerif calls us," Clara replied, standing up. "Put Dagerif on. It's been a while since he's given me a headache."

The Religious Minister, appeared on screen with his usual scowl. His face was orange with outrage.

"Lieutenant Clarrissa Sutter, currently in command of the Endeavor, how may I help you?" Clara asked, smiling.

"You can get your dirty, smelly, carcass of a ship out of our system and stop trying to remove our righteous defenses," Dagerif said.

"I'm sorry, Minister, but that's not my decision," Clara said. "We are still engaged in negotiations with your government, and my orders are to stay in orbit until those negotiations are done.

"I'm Chief Religious Minister, I'll say what ever I damn well please," Dagerif said. "And if you can't order your garbage scowl of a ship out of orbit, let me speak to the dirty scoundrel who can."

"Sorry, but Commander Gordon and Captain Picard are both unavailable," Clara said. "As you revoking permission for us to orbit, I have orders to remain in order unless the military minister himself orders it changed."

"I say you move, and you move your slimy, rundown, garbage of a ship out of orbit of this holy planet," Dagerif said.

"Listen, Minister," Clara replied, finally losing her temper. "I am Chief Engineer on this starship. I have my limits, and you have hit them. I'm not allowed to move this ship out of orbit, but I have no orders preventing me from giving you exactly what you deserve. And right now I'm leaning to transporting you directly into a sewer to go along with your foul mouth. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sign off before I say something I'll regret. Endeavor out."

Minister Tehiref was seated at his desk waiting when Marrissa beamed down. He'd been expecting another call from her, not a visit. In fact, he'd never seen her in person before. Captain Kasuragi had been a dark haired woman, just a head under his height. This new Captain was a lot shorter, and had golden hair. Where Kasuragi had let her hair lose, this new Captain had obviously spent some time braiding and pinning her hair back. Kasuragi's uniform had been loose, this Captain's was well tailored and tight, everything in it's place.

"Good Afternoon, Minister," Marrissa said. "I hope you don't mind my coming to you. I felt that perhaps a more personal contact might improve our negotiations."

"Not at all, Captain," Tehiref replied. "Please, have a seat. I believe when we left off, we were discussing taking down the mine field."

"Please understand, Minister, that we don't object to you having a mine field," Marrissa said. "As long as they are well marked, and don't intrude on established space lanes."

"And you say that recently, some of our mines have been intruding on those lanes, I believe," Tehiref said.

"Yes, we've had several cargo ships lost due to it," Marrissa said.

"I believe you used the analogy of a bomb in the middle of a main street," Tehiref said, leaning back in his chair. "It was an image that has actually pierced the minds of some of our more hardened religious. The cries against you have quieted noticeably from that sector."

"Not from your chief Religious Minister," Marrissa smiled. "I have to admire his extended knowledge of the invective."

"He used to be a solider," Tehiref said. "Lots of Religious Ministers were once that. What did you do to get the Military Minister to suddenly switch? I've been pressured from both sides since you arrived, and suddenly Minister Hiteref likes you."

"I saved the crew and most of the ship that was hit in the mine field," Marrissa said.

"Ah," Tehiref said. "On the well marked part of your terms, what defines well marked?"

"The edges are defined with buoys at least every 10 kilometers, is accepted standard," Marrissa said. "Some require a buoyed pass through the mine field, but your guided method appears to work just as well."

"If we were to ask Star Fleet to help us put out those buoys, would they?" Tehiref asked, leaning forward.

"Dealing with this mine field is a high priority," Marrissa said. "We've got four ships on the scene, with two on the way that could potentially handle the task. I see no reason why we wouldn't."

"We want to define the edges of our mine field, and we want the space lane marked as it passes us as well," Tehiref said.

"We'd be happy to agree to that, if we can remove all mines outside of that, and providing that your mine field borders do not extend into the existing space lane," Marrissa said.

"I will have my staff draw up a treaty to that effect, then," Tehiref concluded. "Do you have any other issues we need to discuss?"

"I don't believe so," Marrissa said, standing. "May I ask what caused you to change your mind, suddenly? I'm a little curious."

"Oh, I was always in favor of marking the field," Tehiref said. "Taking it down, that was a problem. And my ministers wouldn't accept it unless they thought it was the lesser of two evils. Government is the art of presenting the lesser evil, but don't tell Minister Dagerif that."

"Thank you for your time, Minister," Marrissa said. "I look forward to receiving your draft treaty."

"And I to the Federation's signature," Tehiref said.

"Captain Picard to Endeavor, one to beam up," Marrissa ordered before she disappeared in a swirl of sparkles.

Keeping a lock on Marrissa's signal was very easy, and quite boring, really. Lieutenant Commander Jay Gordon was going to make sure that if harm was to come to Marrissa, she was going to be out of its way as soon as possible.

Standing in the transporter room, checking the lock six times a minute, gave Jay time to think. It was already apparent that Marrissa was going to be a lead from the front Captain, somewhat like early Star Fleet Captains Archer and Kirk. She'd have her own style in the center seat, he knew, but this mission had already served the young First Officer notice that he was going to have a hard time keeping her out of harms way.

Modern Star Fleet Doctrine said that the First Officer was supposed to be the man on the white horse, the white knight leading rescues personally, not the Captain. He'd seen Marrissa do that enough as First Officer on the Stargazer, and assumed she'd managed to do the same in her sixty days on the Enterprise. The change to Captain, however wasn't going to change Marrissa's basic nature. That much he knew for sure.

Marrissa had been First Officer for just over four years, most of that being during the Dominion War. And as a Carrier bound officer, she was considered more of a tactical oriented officer. Yet, she'd been given the Endeavor, with it's Science heavy staff. Jay had almost the same track to the Endeavor, and knew it was a big change for him. The Stargazer didn't have any extra staff. It was a fighting vessel, most often assigned to patrol a zone. The Endeavor had been on diplomatic, scientific, and exploratory missions since it had been commissioned following the Dominion War. Jay hadn't been on a mission like that since he'd left the Independence when he was thirteen.

The Endeavor was almost fully staffed, only lacking a permanent command staff, so her mission profiles were not likely to change. You didn't staff a ship full of subspace scientists, cultural anthropologists, and planetary climatologists to go patrol a border. That was a waste of not just the scientific bent of the ship's design, but of all of those valuable people. She needed some command staff, or rather in Jay's opinion approval of some promotions from within, but that was all before she'd be fully functional again.

Jay's console beeped. Marrissa was ready to return.

**Epilogue**

Marrissa was in the cargo bay looking through a container of wine bottles when Jay found her. He strolled up to her, PADD outstretched. "Latest from Star Fleet," he said. "We've got our next mission assignment and they didn't approve all of our personnel assignments."

"Oh great," Marrissa said, looking over the PADD. "Clara for Chief Engineer, and Doctor Johnson for Chief Medical Officer, and the rest 'require further search for candidates.'"

"Well, the next mission's not bad for doing that," Jay said. "Patrol and stellar study from here to Sector 221-G. It looks good for future assignments too. Sector 221-G is full of possibilities, and we'll be in the right place to fill some of them."

"If Captain Calhoun and Captain Shelby need the help of a science ship," Marrissa said. "This is not what I expected for a first command. Do you think I should bring down the '46 or the '55?"

"You're more of a wine expert than I am, not that it's saying much, as I'm not old enough to drink yet," Jay said. "I do remember your father saying that the '46 was good though."

"Yes, it's got a fuller taste than the '47," Marrissa said, "but the '55 was the best of the year. I suppose I could go with the '63."

"Do you really want to explain the ship on the label?" Jay asked, picking up the bottle of Chateau Picard 2363. "I never really understood what possessed Maurice Picard to commemorate the launching of the Enterprise-D on all of his wines that year. All the tales say he was against your father joining the fleet."

"Even he understood the importance of his son getting the post as Captain of the Enterprise," Marrissa said. "Did you know that he brought out a bottle of the 2151 for them to use to christen the Enterprise-D? The last bottle in existence, and it was smashed against the hull of a starship. They used a bottle of the '63 on the Enterprise-E."

"Take the '63, Marrissa," Jay said. "It brings memories of a ship that went before her time, and if nothing else, you can pass the time while the press takes pictures telling of the ship we grew up on."

"You're right," Marrissa said, pulling out the bottle. "I'll take the '63. The '46 and the '55 are really too good for the occasion anyway. We'll handle the personnel matter after we leave this planet. You have the ship. I should be back in about two hours. Call it four hours to departure."

"Aye, sir," Jay said, saluting smartly, and earning a giggle from Marrissa, as he turned to exit the cargo bay. After locking her cargo box, Marrissa followed, smiling.


End file.
